Prior to the present invention, there has been no tool which is entirely satisfactory for use in the field for applying connectors to the ends of multi-conductor cords or wires, especially a tool which is capable of handling more than one type of connector and one type of wire. A particular tool, for example, may be suitable for use in applying a connector to the end of a four-conductor wire, but when it is necessary to use a six- or eight-conductor wire, a separate tool must be used. The prior art tools are complex and are subject to malfunction in the hands of an inexperienced operator.